Store owners may wish to know how many visitors are coming in and out of their store and/or characteristics of the visitors. Further, store owners may wish to understand customer behavior such as their purchase rate, average time in the store, returning visitors, etc. Because smartphones often search for nearby WiFi networks, WiFi routers or other devices can be used to connect to and keep a record of smartphones that pass through the store. The information may then be used to generate analytics data that can be viewed by a store owner. However, such a setup requires additional work by the store owner (installing beacons or changing the WiFi firmware) and causes privacy issues (e.g., the MAC addresses of smartphones passing through the store are known).